Typically, the display apparatus comprises a display substrate, a package cover plate arranged on the display substrate and a plurality of Flexible Printed Circuits (for short, FPC). One end the FPC is connected to the display substrate in a manner of reverse bonding, and on the other end of the FPC there is arranged an Integrated circuit (for short, IC) for driving the display substrate for displaying contents. And the other end of the FPC on which the driver IC is attached is located on the package cover plate.